


Two Men, One Angel, Five Popstars - Art

by coyotesuspect



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Bad fanart, M/M, Multi, as in deliberately bad fanart for a bad fanfic and bad fanart exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotesuspect/pseuds/coyotesuspect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for the awesome story Two Men, One Angel, Five Poopstars!! Linked here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218410 [Done as part of the Bad Bang, Bad Fanfic and Fanart Exchange.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men, One Angel, Five Popstars - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Men, One Angel, Five Popstars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218410) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 



All art is ink on paper!

[](http://imgur.com/swijFqY)  
So I didn't know how many members of One Directions there are! But I'm ***Pretty sure*** it's four - Harry, Larry, Zayn, and nEal! SO this is a picture of them! :)

 

[](http://imgur.com/fyQGHgg)  
This is a picture of Castiel singing about his feelings for Dean!! And, since this is already a crossover, I thought it would be really cool if Sheflock and JOhn from SHerlock also came! So Sherlcok is singing with Castiel about his feelings for John! And of course John and Dean are both crying about this lol 

 

[](http://imgur.com/HAHLfPb)  
This is Larry Stylinson's butt ;)

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/blqwScS)

This is a picture of Dean as Saint Sebastian while Four Directions prays to him and Castiel looks on! I thought the symbology was cool. ^___^

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/AbGXnRj)

And then this last one is beeacuae I think representation is SO IMPORTANT. It's SO IMPORTANT you guys! So I wanted to make sure I drew a female character, so this is a famgirl in the crowd! :D YAY LADIES (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
